


He didn't need a gift - her smile was all that mattered

by estfire



Category: Cinderella Phenomenon (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22923028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estfire/pseuds/estfire
Summary: This was my secret santa gift to Verona from a Dicesuki discord event, and my first time writing for this beautiful game!Mythros finds himself decorating the Marchen for a Christmas party. He's been on the 'good' side for some time now, but this time the effort's really for the Princess.
Relationships: Lucette Riella Britton/Mythros
Kudos: 15





	He didn't need a gift - her smile was all that mattered

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Verona_mira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verona_mira/gifts).



Myth was a lot of things, but never had he considered himself extroverted in the least.

Sure, he’d been in the royal court, attended the odd ball or two - but even then he’s always left as soon as he could. Myth much rathered the company of a few close friends compared to a large gathering.

Which was why he was, understandably, reluctant at the invitation of a party - as well as the task of helping set it up.

He’s never even celebrated Christmas on his own before! What made them think he’d be suited to plan and decorate the event space?

Just as he was about to give Delora his answer, she raised a palm toward him, stopping the words. “Before you say no, there’s a reason why I’m asking you, out of all people.”

Myth raised a brow. “And what might that be?”

Sharp, magenta eyes met his. “It’s for Lucette.”

At that, a small smirk tugged at his lips. “What about the Princess?”

“You already know,” Delora straightened, words linked with fond exasperation. “It’s her first Christmas with the Marchen, and we want her to feel comfortable. Parfait figured that you’d know how to set things up, with all your time in the castle.”

“You’re worried that things won’t be to her taste.”

“ _ I’m  _ worried that you might mess things up, with what we had in mind.” She quipped. “We’ve agreed to enchant the decorations around the building, but the lot of us with magic will be off running other errands; you were our next best option.”

“I’ll do it,” Myth finally said. “That is, if you’re not too worried about my inability?”

Delora huffed, throwing an annoyed glance toward him before she walked away. “It’s a good thing that you’ve redeemed yourself, Myth.”

Deep down, he’s also glad of that. A large part of it was actually due to the Princess snapping him to his senses; so he supposed that he owed her for his better life, among other things.

* * *

It was the day of the celebration, and Myth couldn’t have been more relieved of being done with his preparations.

The witch spent hours arranging decorations and testing enchantments - he’d even been roped into testing dishes by Annice, who’d wanted to make sure that the food was befitting a Christmas dinner.

Frankly, Myth thought that food tasted the same wherever one went; but he’d kept that sentiment unspoken, for the girl’s sake.

"Myth?" A voice called. "Are you going to the Marchen as well?"

He turned to see Lucette; she was dressed in a simple, elegant manner, with hair tied to the side as she'd always favoured. 

It'd taken Myth a moment to form a reply, but he does so smoothly enough. "It's good to see you, Princess. And yes - I was invited, by some miracle."

They fell into step beside each other. "I'm sure they don't view you as harshly as you think."

"You're too kind," Myth smiled at her. "But I think I've still got a ways to go."

Lucette fixed him with her golden gaze - It's slightly paralyzing, but not in a threatening way. "Stop that. Even if you're unconvinced, I know for certain that you've changed."

"Well, it's mostly because of you that I was able to."

"In that case," She jested, "I suppose the hero of the story is Delora, for cursing me."

Myth faced her exasperatedly. "You're shifting the praise to her, now?"

Lucette shrugged, a smile on her face. "You started it."

He shook his head, letting out a small laugh. "I guess I did."

* * *

A short time later, they've arrived at Marchen. The warmth from the various spells he'd cast spreads throughout the building. Even steps away from the entrance the pair had been able to feel it.

"Before we go in, I think I should tell you something that I'd forgotten to mention earlier."

Lucette lent him a curious look. "Okay…"

"You look even more beautiful than usual today, and I apologise for saying this so late in our encounter." It was true, and he'd kick himself for it later on.

A light blush crept its way onto her face, and before Lucette was able to respond, the door flies open to reveal Annice. The younger girl beckoned them in hurriedly. "Oh my- I hope you two haven't been out too long! It can get chilly after a while."

"It's no worry," Myth assured her. 

He glanced at Lucette, trying to gauge her reaction towards the room. Lights were strewn around the windows, floating and twinkling like pixies. In the corner was a modestly-sized tree with presents underneath. The room also held other smaller elements, like paper-cut reindeer he'd enchanted to trot along the tables, and birds made of holly that would fly around and rest on the tree's branches.

Speaking of which…

Myth placed a hand behind his back, silently casting a spell. One of the birds took on a light green glow; it flew towards them. As it did, a lily formed in its beak, which was offered to Princess as the creature stood on his outstretched palm.

"It isn't the most extravagant present," Myth started. "But I hope you like it."

Lucette took the lily, studying its translucent petals. "You wove this together with snow?"

"It's winter captured into a flower." He spoke with a hint of pride. "The lily doesn't melt either, unless you will it to."

"I love it," Lucette smiled softly. "Thank you."

Her eyes sparkled as she'd spoken. It made him happy to see her like that.

As the celebration went on, Myth was surprised to find himself without an urge to leave. It was a new sensation, but he can't say that it wasn't a welcomed one.

Eventually, it came to a conversation with Delora. The purple-haired witch took a glance at the flower in the princess' hands, and let out a smile. "You know, Princess. It was Myth who set this up."

Lucette looked at him curiously. "So this is where you were yesterday."

"Delora asked me, of all people. How could I refuse?" Myth said.

"Please, it took a while before he agreed." Delora rolled her eyes. "I had to mention you before he'd said yes."

That prompted a bit of redness from her cheeks, to which Delora suppressed a laugh.

"No need to be embarrassed, Princess." Myth smiled fondly. "I'd do a lot for you - even if it's something as tedious as this."


End file.
